


Butterfly

by k_itt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, M/M, Sort Of, not really graphic but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: “I am a Butterfly, you wouldn’t let me die.”[ Inspired by the songMe and the Moon, from Something Corporate. I highly recommend listening  to this before/during/after the fic.]





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is some really old work (from 2012) from my old LJ. I'm not sure if I'm 100% confortable posting this, after the scandals, but i have a special feeling for this piece so i'm giving it a try...

 

“No! Please, no! Please Yunho, no! Please... no!”

 

Jaejoong’s screams and begging echoed through the phone and Yoochun feared those were the last words he’d hear from his soulmate.

 

As he always did every time he had to let him go.

 

…

 

_They met once at a coffee shop._

_Yoochun ordered a dark coffee just like the men beside him, only the other asked for marshmallow and crispy mint chocolate on top. “Mint?”_

_“I used to go for lemon rasps, but isn’t life bitter enough?”_

_At that moment, he knew he has found his Soul Mate._

 

…

 

“Jaejoong! Jaejoong!”

 

…

 

_“Jaejoong!  Jaejoong!” Yoochun knocked furiously at the door but nothing came from it._

 

_That first happened a year after they've met, when Jung Yunho found out about them – and when Jaejoong finally opened the door that night Yoochun found out that all those wounds and dark-blue and purple-green-ish bruises that Jaejoong sporadically wore, were not from his lover bad sense of space._

 

…

 

“The number you have dialed is not in service.“

 

“Fuck!”

 

Yoochun never leaves messages, afraid Yunho could reach them.

 

…

 

_They would always find a way to meet each other, but sometimes, especially during the last months, they would go for weeks with no clue of each other, only for Yoochun to later on discover that Jaejoong had a new phone number and a few healing bruises._

  

…

 

 “Jaejoong!  Yunho! Jaejoong, please open the door!”

 

This time the answer came quick and surprisingly calm in Jaejoong’s voice from the kitchen.  “It’s open.”

 

…

 

_Once, Yunho left the city for two days._

_Yoochun made love with Jaejoong at every single corner of that “dammed apartment”, as Jaejoong used to call his own home._

_“I want a memory from you here, so I can feel safe when we’re apart.”_

…

 

Yoochun felt his legs stone weight as a volcano erupted in his stomach.

 

“Jae, baby…”

 

“I wanted to fix you dinner but there’s no food.”

 

…

 

_“One day… I will take you to the moon.”_

_“The moon?” Jaejoong’s eyes turned to him and shined just like the stars above then._

_“The moon. Which place would be better for a butterfly other than the moon?”_

_“I’m not a butterfly. “_

_“You are my Butterfly.” Jaejoong’s smiles could light up the whole sky. But as long as they would light up his world, Yoochun would make anything to make him smile._

_…_

 

“Baby… What have you done?”

 

 Yoochun was stunned.  Yunho felt unconscious on the floor and a red blood mud stained the carpet near his head.

 

The whole apartment was a total mess and all that broken glass on the floor would made it clear that it wasn’t just a bad couple fight.

 

“Jaejoong, baby, come here.”

 

…

 

_“I want it to be only you and me. “_

_“Why don’t you move with me then?”_

_“I can’t.”_

_Yoochun never understood Jaejoong’s reasons for not leaving Yunho. “I just can’t.” was all he would get as an answer._

 

…

 

“Can you take me for a ride?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Please? I’m so tired…” Yoochun hugged Jaejoong tightly and soon tears and Jaejoong’s sobs filled the silent room.

 

…

  

_“He said he would kill you. He said he would kill me first.”_

_“I won’t let it happen, ok? I promise. You’re my Butterfly, remember?”_

_When Yunho found out they still met, for the first time Jaejoong didn’t get a single mark. That worried Yoochun more than ever._

_They kissed the whole afternoon that day, curled together at Yoochun’s bed._

 

 

…

“We have to wait.”

 

“But I’m your butterfly.” Jaejoong’s protest words sounded weak and soared under Yoochun’s embrace.

 

The cops reached the apartment a few minutes later, after the ambulance. “He’s alive, but we are going to need some answers.”

 

 …

 

Yoochun would never leave his side. He would never let Jaejoong fall. He would always be there for him. He promised.

 

“Hey, Yoochun! C’me here!”

 

Jaejoong’s laughs were all he could hear, despite the loud sound of waves breaking down the reef.

 

 …

 

The night after the judgement they had dinner at Jaejoong’s favorite restaurant – the one Yoochun first took him, after their first kiss.

 

Jaejoong was declared innocent under the accusation of murder intent set by Yunho’s lawyer, due to legitimate defense.

 

Yunho was declared guilty at a bunch of other lines and could never reach near Jaejoong again, if only he would ever leave that hospital bed.  

 

 …

  

“You promised we would watch the stars again tonight.”

 

Yoochun could only smile as Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his neck, the wind blowing their hair and the water reaching their toes as the waves reached the sand. “Sure, Butterfly.”

 

“I’m not a butterfly. “ He laughed.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes were no longer like stars. They had a smile of their own and they smiled like the sun for Yoochun.

 

 …

  

They made love under the moon that night.


End file.
